The present invention relates generally to an adjustable mounting device for securing an umbrella to an elongated support member, such as a tubular member of a baby stroller. More specifically, the invention relates to an umbrella mounting device that can relatively quickly and easily be mounted to and removed from the support member, that can be securely mounted to support members of different sizes, and that can be quickly and easily adjusted to position the umbrella at different angles on the support member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such an umbrella mounting device.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.